Bad Intentions
by PrettyLittleDayDream
Summary: High school relationships are tough enough as it is, but they can be practically impossible when when they are between forbidden lovers.
1. Chapter 1

Bad Intentions

Chapter One: Goggles

PrettyLittleDayDream

* * *

"Are you sure about this?"

Hanna asked as she picked at the chocolate chip muffin on the table in front of her. It was a habit she had picked up when she was a teenager, most of the time she did not realize the mess she making or Emily compulsively trying to avoid cleaning it up, despite the annoyance of her best friend.

"Pretty sure Han, I wouldn't have moved all they way back to Rosewood if I wasn't," Emily took a sip of her water and slid a napkin across the table toward the blonde, hoping that she would get the hint. "Besides taking the job at Rosewood High is going to allow me get back to what I love, and I get to spend some time with my mom. You know she hasn't been the same since dad passed."

"I guess." Hanna sighed and slid the mutilated muffin away from her before turning attention back to the brunette. "I just don't understand why you would choose Pennsylvania over California, I mean Rosewood has been the source of all of our problems since we were sixteen. This is the last place I would want to settle down in."

Emily frowned and tapped her fingers against the table they were sitting at, like Hanna it was a nervous habit she had picked up when she was a teenager, but she had heard the argument before. Twice before actually, first from Spencer who was campaigning her way through Washington, and then form Aria who had whole heartedly agreed with Spencer from her office in Boston where she was writing her next Best Seller.

Emily's teenage years in Rosewood had been anything but normal. She had lost one of best friends during her sophomore year, and unfortunately for Emily and her three best friends, Allison's sudden disappearance had been the peak of a cataclysmic series of events that left all four of the girls in a total and complete whirlwind.

The girls had to fight through battles that many would have nightmares about, but in the end they had all came out stronger, and with a better understanding of themselves than they had before they received the first anonymous message.

In the end all of the girls had made it out of the mess with a brighter out look on life; however, their new sense of identity was not enough to keep them in the small town they had once considered their home.

Emily had moved the furthest away with the intention of never coming back, but after her father's passing she knew it was only a matter of time before she made her return.

The only reason both Hanna and Emily were back in Rosewood was because Hanna had been the only one who was able to get away from work long enough to help Emily move back to their hometown.

"Be that as it may, we haven't received a message from A in over five years, and Coach Fulton was more than happy to have me replace her now that the summer session is over, and like I said my mom needs me now more than ever." She pulled her purse into her lap, searching through old receipts and empty gum wrappers until she found her wallet and car keys. "Now quit being such a Debby dower and come with me to check out my new office."

"You start teaching tomorrow and you haven't even seen your office yet?" Hanna asked, standing up and whipping muffin crumbs away from her blouse.

"Coach was still packing the rest of her stuff the last time I had any free time to check it out, and besides I still have a week before I start tryouts for the new season. That'll give me plenty of enough time to get all of my stuff situated." She dropped a ten-dollar bill on the table and followed Hanna out of the Brew.

As soon as she stepped out of the building she was meet with a cool breeze that wrapped its way around her body keeping cool. If there was one thing that she had missed about Rosewood, it was the amazing weather. It was never too hot, or too cold.

"Do you want to walk, or should we drive?" She asked the blonde who was fighting to untangle her sunglasses from her hair.

"Are you kidding, do you know how much these heels cost?" Hanna asked pointing down at the outrageously high heels adorning her feet.

Emily rolled her eyes and walked over to her white Toyota parked a few feet away. She knew it was never a good idea to argue with Hanna when it came to her style choices.

"It doesn't look like its changed much." Emily said they pulled up to their former high school.

"It looks like they've painted, but I mean with the amount of money they get in tuition fees you'd think they'd have given this place a face lift by now." Hanna mumbled as they got out of the car and walked into the court yard where they had spent most of their free time while in school.

Emily laughed and followed the familiar path that lead to the school's gym. When she made it to the dark blue door she pulled out an old set of keys attached to a shark key ring. Coach Fulton had given her a set of keys after she had promised to apply for the open teaching position in hopes that Emily would be able to take on her post as soon as she received word that she got the job. Unfortunately for Fulton Emily had plans to finish off the summer in California before she moved back to east coast.

"Do you smell that?" She asked Hanna as they stepped onto the natatorium's wet floor. She breathed in deeply, letting the warm air settled around her. It left a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"What Chlorine?"

"Yeah," A small smile made it's a way across her lips. Her finger tips twitching at her sides. They were itching to touch the water. "Its like coming home after a long time away."

"I get that feeling every time I walk into Nordstrom." Hanna mumbled, a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Totally not the same, but thanks for trying to understand." Emily laughed.

They walked across the slippery floor until they came across Coach Fulton's former office. The name Fulton had been recently removed and replaced with the slightly crooked spelling of Emily's last name.

She would never admit it out loud but the sight of her name on the door left an uneasy filling in her stomach. She felt fully prepared when it came to teaching, but there was something about the fact that she was going to be coaching a group of amazing swimmers that made her feel like she was on a roller coaster ride.

"I can't believe I get to spend my days teaching English and my nights coaching one of the best high school swim teams on the east coast." She mumbled staring at crooked letters painted on the doors window.

"Yeah, sounds like tons of fun. You are the only person I know who would willingly want to spend eight hour days with a bunch of teenage idiots." Hanna said sarcastically as she pushed her way passed Emily and into the semi empty office.

The only furniture that had been left in the room was an old leather chair that Emily would need to replace within the year and a really worn wooden desk that looked like it had seen better days, but despite the dinginess of her "new" office Emily could not have been happier. It was not everything she had been hopping for, but it would do for the time being, or at least until she could spend some time fixing things.

"You were one of those teenage idiots less than three years ago."

"Oh, I know I was, and that's why I feel sorry for you babe. Even without the whole "A" bullshit the four of us spent most of our time doing illegal things and causing trouble."

Emily frowned, Hanna was right. She had vivid memories of late night drinking and earlier morning hangovers. It did not make her feel any better about her upcoming week.

"Definitely not something I want to think about before I even start the job."

"I'm just messing with you Em, you'll have fun, even if you have to spend all of your time cramped up in this tiny office. "

"Thanks Han, you're so encouraging. Next time I move I'm bringing Aria" Emily mumbled under her breath as she got a better look at her office. Hanna was right, it was small, but she did not plan on spending much of her time in there anyway.

She was just about to sit down when she heard the gym door slam shut and the sound of flip flops moving across the floor. She looked over at Hanna, who simply shrugged before turning her attention to her phone which had suddenly become the most interesting thing in the room.

Emily stood up and peeked her head out of the office door. She had not seen anyone at first, but as she stepped out into the swimming area she caught sight of a beautiful brunette in a pair of short shorts and an old Rosewood Sharks t-shirt.

The brunette was standing at the edge of the pool and staring down at the water. Emily was a little thrown. School was out for the summer, and she was sure this girl was not old enough to be a teacher. She watched her for a few moments before speaking out and trying to catching the girl's attention.

"Can I help you with something?" She asked making her presence known.

The girl turned her head, her brow frowned, and a curious look in her eye. "Nope." She stared at Emily for a few seconds before turning her attention back to water completely disinterested with what Emily had to say.

Her voice was rough, and it caught Emily's attention pretty quickly.

"If you're looking for Coach Fulton, I can leave a message for her, but I don't know how soon she'll get back to you, the last I heard she had planned on leaving Rosewood as soon as she finished the summer session." Emily said hoping to get the girl to look at her again.

"Thanks, but I'm good. I just came to see if I had lost my goggles in the pool." She gave Emily a shy glance and a soft smile, that instantly took Emily's breath away.

Emily had no idea what was going on with her, sure the girl was beautiful, but Emily was no slob. She had never been so taken by another girl before, especially one who didn't look the slightest bit interested in her.

"Are you a swimmer?" She mumbled trying to keep her gaze from wandering.

The brunette smiled and turned to give her full attention to the woman standing across from her.

"Why else would I have goggles in the pool?" She smirked causing a deep scarlet flush to make its way up Emily's cheeks.

She had known the girl for a few seconds and she was already making Emily blush like a teenage girl on her first date.

"Right. Dumb question." She scratched the back of her neck not sure of what to say next and praying that Hanna did not get bored and wander out of her office.

"You must be Coach Fields," The brunette asked as she walked over to where Emily was standing and extended her left hand. "My name is Paige, Paige McCullers."

Emily pulled herself out of her stupor and shook the younger girl's hand. "Right, I'm Emily, I'll be taking over for Coach Fulton once summer is over."

"So, tomorrow?" Paige asked sending another rush of blood to Emily's cheeks.

"Yeah tomorrow, sorry, first day jitters." Emily blushed again completely confused at her body's utter betrayal.

"S'cool." Paige shrugged and moved along the edge of the pool smiling when she caught sight of the dark blue goggles floating in the shallow end.

She walked away from Emily and kneeled down by the edge of the pool and sunk her hand into the cool clear water. It took her a few seconds but once she managed to hook her fingers in the rubber bands on the sides of the googles she lifted them into the air in triumph causing Emily to giggle.

"I knew it!" She stood up and walked back over to Emily playfully twirling the goggles around her index finger. "I loose these things at least once a week. Coach is always getting on my ass because she always has to replace them.

Emily smiled. Paige had a personality Emily had not had the pleasure of experiencing before. It was completely captivating. "Well, I'll before to order extra."

Paige looked at her with a curious expression on her face. "How do you know that I plan on trying out, and even if you knew I was trying out how do you know that'll make?"

She gave the girl a quick glance. She definitely had a swimmer's body and despite the fact that Emily had not spent much time with her former coach before she left, she had heard enough about a Paige McCullers to be more than sure she would be needing to order extra goggles throughout the year.

Paige caught her eye on the way up, a small smile making its way across her lips.

"Just a feeling." Emily shrugged.

"Good instincts coach," She turned and walked toward the door that Emily and Hanna had left open, but turned around before she made it fully out the door. "See you at tryouts." She gave Emily a bright smile that made Emily's cheeks flush an even deeper red than they had before.

"Holy shit." Emily mumbled after watching Paige leave the building.

She had no idea what was going on with her, but she knew she had better cooled her jets before she had to deal with Paige and tryouts. It did not matter how young she was, she could get in serious trouble if anyone noticed the affect that Paige had on her, and that had only been a few minutes of knowing the girl, she could not even begin to imagine what it would be like being her coach.

She ran her fingers through her hair and took a few deep breaths before walking back into her office where Hanna was now laying across the desk her phone dangling in front of her face.

"You okay?" She asked Emily when she noticed she had walked back into the room.

"More than." Emily whispered a shy smile spreading across her face.

* * *

Hi guys! I've been wanting to write this for awhile, but I never really had the courage to put my writing out there, however I've found my inspiration with Paige's return to season seven, and I thought I would give this a chance. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** Hi guys! I just wanted to say thank you for all the support. I appreciate it so so much. I also wanted to address a concern for a couple of Bad Intention's readers...yes this is a Paily fic. I had a few issues with the website when I posted the first chapter, and I didn't realize that I didn't make the relationship clear when I submitted the story, thank you for bringing that to my attention. I believe I fixed the problem, but feel free to correct me if I'm wrong. I also wanted to let you guys know that I'll be updating this story pretty quickly for the next couple of weeks, but when I go back to school very soon and between school and work I know that my writing will slow down for a bit, however I plan on writing and updating as much as I can until I start classes again, so with out further ado I present you with...

Bad Intentions

Chapter Two: Legs

PrettyLittleDayDream

* * *

Emily groaned and tried to shuffle deeper into the warmth of her quilted bedspread. Her apartment felt like a freezer and the insufferable blaring of her alarm clock was making it harder for her to drag herself out of bed.

After she and Hanna had finished up with her office they had went out and had dinner at the Grill where, despite Emily's better judgment both girls had consumed copious amounts of alcohol with the intent of easing some of Emily's nerves, which in her defense did work until she was rudely awoken by the earsplitting sound of Rosewoods local news broadcast echoing against her bedroom walls.

"Damn Hanna," She mumbled pulling the quilt up over her shoulders and sleepily stumbling her way over to her dresser where her alarm clock was vibrating against the ugly glass vase her mother had given her as a "welcome home" gift. It didn't match her room in the slightest, but she didn't have the heart to put it away.

She slammed her had down against the cheap plastic alarm clock and stumbled into her closet, tripping over the pair of heels she had hastily taken off last night in an attempt to get into bed before she vomited up what little she had eaten for dinner.

She was usually a really organized person but because of her sudden move most of her stuff was still in boxes and what she had managed to get hung up in the closet didn't resemble anything she wanted to wear in front of a room full of teenagers. She didn't think a short skirt and a blouse with a plunging neckline would earn her any points were her new colleagues either.

She ran her fingers across the top of a few half empty boxes until she came across one labeled "professional." The box was mostly empty but she did manage to find a black pencil skirt and a long sleeve navy button up that seemed to go well enough together. It wasn't her first choice, but it would get her through her first day without getting off on the wrong foot with her fellow teachers. She was more than certain that she was going to get a few odd looks because of her young age, but she had the intent to prove that she was ready for the job, and that she could be completely professional.

She took a quick shower, but took her time putting on her make-up and setting her outfit straight. She decided on a smoky eye and a pair of strappy white high heels to give herself a bit of color and to hide the fact that her skirt was slightly wrinkled in the back. Her iron was in a box somewhere in her mother's garage, and there was no way she'd have time to sort out that mess and make it on time for the first bell.

The sun had just started to peak over the horizon as she walked down to her car, her bag in hand and her stomach tangled in nerves. She still had plenty of time to spare so she decided to take the longer route to her former high school, she also decided to pick up some coffee from the Brew before she officially took on the role of Miss. Fields, hoping that the caffeine would help ease her nerves.

It didn't take her long to get to her old stomping ground. It was only three left turns and a quick roundabout before she had pulled up to the old brick building. She was surprised to see that the once overly populated coffee shop was almost empty now, except for the elder couple sitting at one of the tables outside sipping coffee and sharing a small muffin.

She smiled at the couple as she walked through the café's open door. When she had come in yesterday with Hanna she hadn't noticed that Mr. Fitz had changed the décor. When she had first started working at the Brew it was furnished with old furniture and random mismatched antiques, but once Fitz had taken over the place it had taken on a more comfortable feel, however, now it looked like Fitz had turned the place into a modern day library. She had a feeling that Aria had played some part in the new design.

Aria would never admit it, but Emily, Hanna, and Spencer had all came to the conclusion that there was still something going on between the two.

"Large Americano?"

She turned her attention from the rooms décor and smiled at the handsome older man standing behind the counter. Ezra was only a few years older than her, so she wasn't surprised that he hadn't changed much since she had last saw him. He had the same handsome face and he still looked as fit as she remembered him being, but now he seemed a little more tired. Deep purple marks stood out against his pale skin tone, giving the appearance that he hadn't slept very much.

"Correct." She smiled and folded her arms against her chest. "I'm surprised you still remember; the last time I was here you weren't even sure how to turn on the expresso machine."

"What can I say, I've picked up a few things over the last couple of years." He laughed pulling a dingy rag off his shoulder and wiping down the front of the counter. It was covered in old coffee stains. Emily would know, she was the reason behind most of them. "Aria told me that you had moved back to Rosewood. I didn't think it would take you this long to come in." He gave her a shy smile before grabbing a cup from behind the counter.

"I didn't know that you two were still talking."

"Just a few calls here and there."

He shrugged before walking over the machine in the corner and filling Emily's cup with the steaming hot caffeine she had been craving all morning. He offered her the cup with a charming smile.

"Hanna and I came in yesterday, but you must have been out."

He nodded and offered her a seat which she politely declined.

"I really can't stay. I told principal Smith…I think his name is Smith, that I would come in early and talk about plans with the swim team."

He looked a little surprised, but didn't comment. "Aria didn't say that you would be coaching, did you graduate early?"

She nodded and took a sip of her coffee, letting the warm liquid flow through her before she replied. "I did. After everything that happened with Mona, A, and Uber A I decided that graduating early was the best option for me. I don't take life for granted anymore." She gave him a weak smile before glancing down at her watch. She had about forty minutes to get things situated with school. "I start my first teaching job today."

"That's great Emily."

She smiled at the sincerity in his voice before moving toward the door. "I better be on my way if I want to make it in enough time, I'd hate to be late on my first day."

"Well don't be a stranger. Its nice to see a familiar face every once in a while." He gave her a smile wave as she walked out the door.

"See ya Mr. Fitz!"

She ignored his grumbles of annoyance at her refusal of using his first name. It didn't matter how old they both were, he'd always be Mr. Fitz to her.

The Brew was only a few minutes away from Rosewood High, so it didn't take her long to pull up to her designated parking spot. The parking lot was mostly empty since most of the students didn't have to be in class until seven thirty and her new colleagues were in the process of making their way to school.

"We got this." She mumbled to herself as she got out of car, accidentally slamming the door on her bag in the processes of pumping herself up.

She was right in the guess that the school hadn't been updated in the last few years, so it only had taken her a few minutes to make her way the Admin's office. The halls were quiet, and there didn't seem to be anyone in the office, but the door that lead to the principal's office was slightly ajar and she could hear quiet voices through the crack in the door.

She knocked twice before peeking her head through the door. She felt a rush of lightheadedness run though her when she caught sight of the brunette from yesterday siting in front of the man who had hired her. She tried to keep her eyes from wandering, but she couldn't help but take a quick peek of the girl as she finished up her conversation with Principal Smith.

Even in simple pair of skinny jeans and a loose tank top, Emily couldn't help but admire the young woman's natural beauty.

"Now if you would step into the hall for a moment I would like to have a word with Miss. Fields."

Emily's breath caught in her throat. She hadn't realized that she had been staring at the girl until her name had been called.

"Of course Mr. Smith." Paige gave him a polite smile before slipping out of the office and shutting the door, but not before catching Emily's eye and giving her a playful wink throwing the older brunette completely off guard.

"How have you been Miss. Fields, I haven't heard from you since you accepted the job." He extended his hand and offered her a seat before walking over to the corner of the room were an old gray file cabinet was positioned by the window.

She cleared her throat and took a seat across from his desk. "I've been really well, but I'm in the process of moving so things have been a little hectic, I'm glad to be finally settling into Rosewood again."

He chuckled and moved back to his desk where he took a seat before setting a thick yellow folder on his desk and sliding it over to her. "Well, I'm glad you're excited to settle in, its going to be an exciting year her at Rosewood, and I'm hoping that with all the wonderful things I've heard about you, you'll be a major part in making this a really great year for our swimmers."

Emily felt the blood rush to her cheeks as she gave him a slight nod. "I think I'm more excited than you are." She said, the image of the young brunette coming to her mind again before she could push it away.

He gave her a small smile before pointing the folder in front of her. "I approved all of your lesson plans for the year, but once you've decided on when you plan on having tryouts I'll need to see what you have planned for both varsity and JV. I know you want to get a good look at what your working with before you set anything into motion, however some last years' girls are starting to get worried that you haven't made it out to see any of them practice. Many of them would like to meet you."

She nodded and folded her hands in her lap. "That's understandable, and I have everything ready, but like I said I was in the process of moving up until yesterday morning. I'll be sure to plan a meeting before the week is over."

He nodded in acceptance before pulling her into another conversation about her teaching credentials, which kept them both busy for the next twenty minutes. There were only fifteen minutes left until classes began when he handed her over a set of keys.

"I hope you have a great day Miss. Fields, and if you have any questions please be sure to visit my office at any time." He shook her hand and opened the door for her "Now I've asked Ms. McCullers to escort you to your classroom."

Emily felt her heart drop into her stomach, that name sounded familiar and she had a bad feeling as to why that was.

He pointed to the attractive brunette who had been haunting Emily's thought. She was casually leaning against the front desk chatting up the secretary who hadn't been there when Emily had arrived that morning. When she caught sight of Mr. Smith she politely excused herself from the conversation and walked over to where he and Emily were standing.

"Please be on your best behavior Ms. McCullers." He said giving the young woman a soft smile.

"Of course Mr. Smith, you know I always am."

Emily couldn't help but chuckle at the girls charming personality. It was playful and sweet, something Emily hadn't experienced in awhile.

"Now if you'll follow me Miss. Fields I'll be more than happy to show you to your classroom."

Emily tried to hide her blush as she followed the young woman out of the office. She didn't understand the affect the girl had on her, but she knew that it wasn't good.

"You know you don't have to show me where anything is, I graduated from here a few years ago, I'm pretty sure I still have a pretty good understanding of where everything is." Emily mumbled tucking a piece of her long curly hair behind her ear. She wanted to get as far away from the brunette before she did something stupid.

"I thought you were a little young."

She looked up at the young woman curiously, pulling a small chuckle from her lips.

"I'm sorry?"

"Come on, those legs are a dead give away, plus you look like you've just walked off the runway."

Emily felt the rush of panic course through her as she stared at the younger girl standing before her. "Um..thanks, but I don't think that's a very appropriate thing to say." She tried to sound authoritative, but she knew it was no use.

Paige scoffed and stepped into Emily's personal space, causing the older woman to step back quickly, goose bumps erupting along her arms as her back met the cool metal of a classroom door. "Says the woman who hasn't been able to keep her eyes to herself." She smirked before sliding her fingers along Emily's arm. "Besides we've already made it to your classroom Miss. Fields."

She winked at Emily before backing away and leaving the older woman in a complete stupor. It took Emily a few seconds before she was able to properly function again, but as soon a she came back to her senses she immediately felt a sense of panic erupt in her stomach.

"Holy shit," She whispered staring at the empty desks in what was now her new classroom. She really hoped that Paige wasn't going to be in her class this year. She had only known the girl for a few minutes and she already felt a sense of dread overcome her.

She leaned back against her desk trying to keep her thoughts from wandering, but unfortunately it didn't seem like she was going to have any luck. "I'm so fucked." She whispered as the first bell rang signaling the start of her day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Thank you guys so much for all your positivity and all of you're support. I'm so happy that you have all enjoyed the story so far, and I hope that you continue to do so!

Bad Intentions

Chapter Three: Literature Analysis

PrettyLittleDayDream

* * *

Emily's first three classes went, for the most part, pretty well. She had only needed to hand out one detention slip and give a few dirty looks before her freshman classes got the hint that she meant serious business, though she had to admit, she was a little shocked at how cocky some of her students had been.

She had already been asked out four times, and she was pretty sure that most of her male students were gawking at her every time she turned to face the blackboard. The stares and the whispers hadn't really bothered her at first, she remembered pretty vividly the comments Hanna and Spencer had made when Mr. Fitz had taken on role of their new English teacher; however, when some of the remarks began to become offensive she knew she had to put her foot down.

So, with the promise to fail anyone who made any inappropriate comments about her she quickly shut down her fan base. She was pleasantly surprised at how authoritative she could be, but then again Spencer was one of her best friends, so she was bound to pick up a few things.

She gave herself a pat on the back when she made it all the way through lunch without any further harassment from her students. A few of her colleagues had offered to show her to the teachers lounge for lunch, but she had politely declined, opting to head over to natatorium instead. She had printed out a sign up sheet during her free period, and had wanted to get it posted before her last class. She was teaching Literature Analysis to a small group of seniors and she had a feeling that it was going to be extremely time consuming.

As she walked across campus toward the gymnasium she felt a bout of nostalgia take over her. It was the same path she had taken everyday from the time she was lonely freshman with big dreams, though her senior year, when she tore her rotator cuff and had lost all inspiration for the sport she had once loved.

It took many long nights and what felt like endless tears and copious amounts of alcohol to get her back into the pool, and with a little help from her friends and her family she had gained a better out look on her situation. Sure, she'd never be able to compete professionally, but she still had ability to pass on her skills to those that could. Which is why she didn't have to think twice about taking up Fulton's old coaching position.

When she walked through the double doors that lead to the pool she was instantly hit with the pungent smell of chlorine and surrounded by the warmth that had always accompanied the swimming area. It was welcoming and familiar, and it sent a pleasant thrill up her spine. It felt like home.

She slipped off her heels and look a seat at the edge of the pool, submerging her feet and ankles in the lukewarm water. She sighed contently as she leaned back on her arms taking a moment to just enjoy the feeling of the water against her skin. After the morning she had, she deserved a little peace and quiet.

It only felt like she had been sitting there for a few minutes when the doors that lead to the girl's locker room slammed against the gyms concrete walls pulling her out of her relaxed state of mind.

She had quickly stood up and began wiping at the back of her skirt when she noticed who had walked in on her moment of relaxation. Her heart instantly dropped into the bottom of her stomach. She didn't understand why she had suddenly become so unlucky.

"Are you following me?" She asked, but what she meant to say was 'pools closed,' clearly couldn't think straight.

Paige smirked and threw her old gym bag down besides the bleachers before tugging off her tank top and revealing a dark blue one piece.

Emily tired everything within her power to keep the blood from rushing to her face, but she knew it wasn't working. She was bound to be as red as a tomato. She just couldn't understand how somebody could be so damn attractive.

"Don't let all the freshman boy's comments go to your head _Miss. Fields_ ," Something about the way she said her name sent goose bumps up Emily's arms. "You're not that hot."

"Excuse me?" Emily asked feeling like she had reached the point where she couldn't become any more embarrassed than she already was, and what exactly did she mean "not that hot?" She wasn't a vain person, but she knew she was pretty damn good looking.

"I mean I wouldn't mind getting my hands on those legs," She winked playfully at Emily before her smirk grew even wider," but you're no Angelina Jolie."

At that point, Emily wasn't sure how much more she could take. She hadn't known the girl for more than a few minutes and she already felt as if she was out to make her life a living hell.

"I don't think that's anyway to speak to a teacher." She said, trying to show the younger girl that she was in the mood for her games. She was in the mood for something else, though she hoped that Paige wouldn't catch on.

Paige laughed, and she couldn't help but wander if the raspiness in her voice was always there, or if it was a product of early mornings.

"Last time I checked teachers weren't allowed to sneak peeks at their students either, so I'd say were both doing something a little inappropriate," She kicked off her sneakers and pulled off her jeans, throwing them unceremoniously on top of her gym bag before casually walking over to where Emily was standing. "Though, I won't tell if you won't." She gave Emily a playful wink before easing herself into the shallow end of the pool.

Emily's jaw dropped at the girl's casual behavior. How often did she find herself making inappropriate remarks toward a teacher that she could fire off a comeback like that so quickly? She was the definition of cocky, a trait that Emily normally found unattractive in women, but for some reason she couldn't help but find it intriguing in Paige.

"By the way, I would dress a little more causal tomorrow if I were you."

She watched the girl stretch her arms over head, trying desperately to keep her eyes away from the staining muscles in the younger woman's toned back.

"And why is that?"

Paige smiled at her sweetly before letting her arms fall back at her side. "You don't want to give off the wrong impression, do you _Miss. Fields_?"

Emily knew she should put a stop to whatever was going on between the two of them, but she couldn't help but wander how far they both could go before they crossed a serious boundary. She took a quick glance at toward the double door, and after deciding that it was safe resumed her previous position with her feet in the water.

"And what impression is that Paige?"

She watched as the younger woman's casual expression slipped for a brief moment. She looked almost panicked at Emily's teasing tone. Paige clearly wasn't expecting Emily to play along with her; however, her hesitation had only lasted a second before she quickly regained her cool.

"I like when you say my name." She whispered catching Emily off guard.

She knew she was doomed. Paige's little comment had sent her heart racing, and she knew that if she let her keep up her teasing for any longer they were going to find themselves in a bad situation so she quickly changed the topic of their conversation while trying to play it cool.

"Shouldn't you be at lunch?"

"Nope."

Emily sighed, she was hoping for a better answer than that. She had wanted some rant about stupid schedules and unpleasant early mornings. She didn't like the vagueness that came with answer "nope," it meant that _she_ would have to be the one to keep the conversation going.

"That's a pretty vague answer."

Paige shrugged before reaching her arms up over her head, continuing the stretch in her back. Emily was afraid that she threw Paige off when she had changed the subject. She had only meant to steer the conversation into safer territory, not shut it down completely. She was about to ask her how her first day had gone when Paige finally responded.

"I only have two senior classes…"

"So your eighteen?"

Emily mentally face palmed. She couldn't believe that she had just asked that and how desperately excited it had come out. She was a hot mess, and she didn't know if she'd ever be able to redeem herself.

Paige smirked and waded a little closer to her, but stopped a little further away than Emily would have admittedly liked.

"I'll be eighteen in December, and I've always been ahead of my peers, so I have an hour long independent study class that I typically use to catch up on my swimming." She moved to float up on her back, while Emily tired to focus her attention on anything but the girls extremely long legs.

"Shouldn't there be a life guard in here with you just incase?"

Paige chuckled and began to loosely practice her backstroke. She didn't really need the practice, in fact she had just came in here to think, but when she saw the gorgeous woman sitting at the edge of the pool she wasn't going to miss the chance to mess with her.

"I started swimming before I could even walk. The chances of me drowning are very slim," She turned her head slightly to see if she could catch Emily's eye, but the older woman was focusing intensely on a spot on the wall to Paige's left. "Besides, you're here, and you'd save me wouldn't you?"

Emily chocked on her own spit, patting at her chest as she tried to catch her breath. She hadn't been expecting that or the seductive tone in which Paige said it. She was waiting to catch her breath before she reprimanded the girl, but her attention was pulled else where when her phone's alarm began to buzz at her side. She had thirty minutes to prepare for her next class.

"I have to go," She mumbled pulling herself up into a standing position and trying awkwardly avoid bending over completely to put her heels back on. "And it doesn't matter how good of swimmer you think you are; you shouldn't be out here alone."

She turned to face the girl who had resumed her previous position of standing in the middle of the pool with her arms raised above her head. This time though she had a sly smile on her lips.

"I think I'll be okay, and besides my last class starts in half an hour, so I'll need to get out soon."

Emily felt a familiar sense of panic course through her, there was absolutely no way she was that unlucky. Absolutely no way.

"Please tell me it's not Literature Analysis?"

Paige simply smirked before diving under the water and disappearing from Emily's field of vision.

Emily's heart pounded against her chest as she walked through the double doors of the gymnasium mumbling a series of curse words under her breath. This was going to be the longest day of her life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Hello I just wanted to say thank you for the continued support I really do appreciate every review, favorite, and follow. I have a few things I want to address before we jump into chapter four...1. This chapter brings in a new character *cough* Alison *cough* and although I do love Paily, I do really enjoy Alison's character, mainly because I love conflict, hence the title. 2. This is and will always be a Paily story, and 3. This fic is slightly AU, but this chapter does contain some **SPOILERS-If you have not watched season five, go watch it and come back later-** I doubt there is anyone who hasn't seen this season, but this is just incase, so without further ado I present you with

Bad Intentions

Chapter Four: Conflict, Thy Name is Alison

PrettyLittleDayDream

 **PS. Stick with me through these first few chapters and I promise you a whole lot more of Paige and Miss. Fields in the next couple of chapters.**

* * *

Life was unfair.

Emily knew this.

She had dealt with her fair share of loss, broken a couple bones, mended a few broken hearts, and escaped multiple psychotic murder plots all before she had even graduated from high school. She was probably one of the few people in the world that knew just how unfair life could be.

Her knowledge of the unfairness of the world was one of the reasons why she didn't understand why she was being punished. Why did Paige have to be at school before it started this morning? Why did the young woman just so happen to choose Emily's lunch period to take a swim in the pool? Why did said girl have to be one of her students? She would have felt less guilty, not by much, but definitely less guilty if the girl was simply a passer-byer at school and not under her authority for an hour and a half every other day.

And the one question that had been rattling through Emily's mind as she walked back to her classroom was, why hadn't she been able to control herself like the very capable adult she presented herself to be.

What was it about the girl that had her completely thrown? She had never been affected by anyone else like this before.

Maya of course had thrown her for a tailspin when she a was a teenager, but Emily blamed her extreme infatuation with with her ex, on the fact that Maya had been one of the few people who had really seen Emily for what she truly was, but Paige, why was she bring back feelings that Emily had only felt once before?

They had no prior history, there was on reason for her to feel like she was unable to function properly when she was around the girl. There was also no dignified reason for her to be flirting with the girl like she had been either.

"I really need to get a handle on this situation." Emily mumbled to herself as she unlocked her classroom door, the smell of stale books creeped along her senses sending a pleasant shiver down her spine. She had no idea how she was going to get through the next hour with Paige in her class but she would be damned if she didn't try.

She had just finished placing copies of Foucault's work on the last of her student's desks when she heard a knock on the door. She turned to find a familiar face leaning against the open doorway. She was surprised that she hadn't seen the blonde earlier in the day.

"I had expected you to turn up sooner," She murmured as a false smile made its way across her face. "I could have used your help finding my classroom earlier."

Alison smirked and walked across the room to Emily's desk, shifting the papers in her hands around before she leaned back against the old desk, her smirk still plastered on her face. "I thought I would give you a little space," She placed her papers on Emily's desk then opened her arms in as invitation for Emily to give her a hug. Which the brunette begrudging did. "Besides I heard that Johnathan made sure you knew exactly where you were going."

"Who?" Emily asked confused.

"Jonathan Smith, He's the principal."

"Right," Emily blushed. "I've never been good at first names."

Alison laughed and let go of the brunette. "I remember."

"What do you mean, made sure I knew exactly where I was going."

"Come on Em, you've had to heard all the chatter, you're most exciting thing that's happen to this school since were students here."

"That's exactly what I didn't want to happen." Emily whispered, a deep frown settilng along face. That wasn't something she had wanted to hear. She never liked being the center of the town's gossip. It was one of the reasons why she had moved to California in the first place. She wanted to be as far away from the rumors as she possibly could.

"Its Rosewood, what do you expect."

"I guess," Emily moved to sit on the desk across from the blonde her arms folded over her chest as a security blanket. It was a habit she had picked up over the years. "I just didn't expect it to happen so quickly. I've only been back for three days."

"That's a long time here," Alison reached out a hand, patting at Emily's arm affectionately. "Besides its nothing bad, you've just seemed to catch the attention of a few staff members and from what I heard a lot of the students as well."

Emily tensed at the comment but refrained from showing her discomfort.

"I also heard that you've taken on the position as swim coach, I guess I shouldn't have expected anything less."

"Yeah, I figured its about time to get back into the water."

"You'll have fun, have you met Paige yet?"

Emily nearly chocked at the name. She really didn't want to discuss anything that had to with Paige, with Alison. She knew it was a mistake waiting to happen. "She showed me to my classroom this morning but that all that I've seen of her, why?"

"She was the star swimmer last year." She gave Emily a curious look before she continued. "She's really good at what she does. Fulton had her picture plastered all over the walls. I'm surprised you didn't get to meet her."

"Like I said, I've only been back for a few days and Fulton and I were never able to meet up."

Alison nodded in understanding. "Well, she's going to blow your mind when see her in the pool. I just hope that you don't have her in any of your classes though." She stood up, before giving Emily a soft smile and walking though the door. "That girl has an attitude that would put Spencer to shame."

"Spencer would kick your ass if she heard you say that."

"My point exactly. That girl is tough competition in the water, but she's also extremely intelligent, and she knows it, so she never bothers to do her assignments. I had to fight tooth and nail to get her to turn in any of her homework last semester. I think is spent more time in Fulton's office than any of her swimmers." She gave Emily a small smile, before stepping away from the door way. "I only bringing her up because I saw you to in the hall earlier…"

Whatever Alison had said after that had been completely blocked out by Emily. If she had seen them in the hall earlier why would she have asked if Emily had met her yet? Emily thought to herself as she felt a familiar wave of nausea settle in the pit of her stomach. If Alison had seen them this morning she would have seen Paige running her fingers up her arm. She also would have seen her acting like a complete fool after Paige had walked away.

"Just remember that Rosewood High isn't the place where secrets are kept Em."

Emily pulled away from her thoughts and stared at the blonde. She really didn't like the sound of Alison's last comment.

"I'll check in on you later," Alison gave her a little wave before walking out into the hall. "Enjoy your next class.

Emily walked over to the door and watched Alison walk down the hall. After they had saved Alison things had been rocky for the girls. There were a lot of unresolved trust issues that came with finding out about Alison's "kidnapping" and throwing Charlotte, a.k.a Charles into Radley.

Hanna and Spencer had decided to cut all ties with the former "it girl", but Aria and Emily had made it a point to remain friendly with the blonde, and even though it had been three years Alison could still induce fear into Emily.

Emily watched the girl turn left before she walked back into her classroom and rewrote her name on the blackboard, her shaky hand leaving her normally neat hand writing edgy on the first few letters of her name. Alison's visit had put Emily so on edge that when the bell had rung for the students to start making their way back to their classes Emily nearly jumped out of her skin.

She breathed in deeply as her class began to file into the classroom. Many had simply walked in and took seats in the back, neither noticing or caring that Emily stood before them with a nervous smile plastered on her face, while others stared at her with an interest had only proved what Alison had said, Emily was once again the center of Rosewood High's gossip.

As the desks began to fill Emily decided to take a step back from her thoughts and give her undivided attention to her class. She even managed to keep her cool as Paige waltzed into the room in her torn skinny jeans and fitted tank top, though she was, admittedly, trying her best to keep her eyes from wandering down the younger girls toned arms. Alison had to be right, that girl had to be amazing in the water her body basically screamed it out at Emily.

As the tardy bell rang Emily moved her attention from the brunette who had taken a seat near the window and down to the papers she had been wringing nervously in her hands.

"Good morning." She mumbled watching as her class settled in their seats.

"Good morning beautiful." A cocky looking blonde boy sitting in the back of her class said causing the rest of the class to laugh. Emily even noticed that Paige had a smirk on her face. She was annoyed with her class's causal behavior.

"Welcome to English twelve, my name is Miss. Fields, and I'll be teaching you the skills you'll need if you choose to continue on and get a higher education, and hopefully by the end of the year you'll have gained a greater appreciation for literature and the ability to be able to break down text in order to understand the underlying meaning of what is actually written on the page." Emily said, ignoring the blonde boy and hoping that her nerves didn't make her voice sound shaky.

"On your desks you'll find a copy of the syllabus and a list of all the pieces we will be reading this year," She watched as some of her class shuffled through the papers, a few others she caught rolling their eyes. "I know the list is long, but I promise that if you guys actually do the readings, this class will be more of a way to express your thoughts than that of lecture." She smiled at some of the class's impressed looks before testing her luck and looking over at the brunette who was playing with the top of her mechanical pencil and staring out the window.

She had expected to catch her staring, so she was surprised when she noticed that the girl wasn't even looking in her direction.

"Does anyone have any questions?"

When no one raised their hands Emily launched into her lecture on Foucault's work hoping that her class would become more alive as the hour went on. Unfortunately, they did not and Emily found herself spending more and more time watching the young brunette out of the corner of her eye.

She didn't think that she could find the brunette anymore attractive than she already had, but as she sat by the window with her gaze shifted toward the patio Emily was unable to keep her eyes away.

She liked the way that Paige would run her fingers through her hair, and the way the sun reflected through it, turning it an attractive reddish brown. She liked the way the girl would smirk when she thought she wasn't looking, and she really really liked the way the girl pressed her lips together when she smiled. She was a natural beauty that Emily had never seen before.

She was so caught up in her staring that she hadn't even noticed when the bell had rung signaling the end of class until Paige raised her hand stopping Emily's mumbling on authority and supervision.

"Yes Miss. McCullers?" Emily asked almost afraid of what the girl had to say.

"The bell rang a few minutes ago, I wasn't sure if you had heard. You seemed really interested in what you were saying."

Emily blushed at what Paige had been implying and turned her gaze away from the brunette. The students who had stayed through her rambling were staring at the door longingly.

"Right sorry," She scratched at the back of her neck. "Remember to do your reading assignments. We will discuss them tomorrow, that's all I have for you today, so you're all dismissed."

She watched as her students rushed out of the room before turning her back to the emptying desks. She breathed deeply before shaking her head and shoving her papers into the bag laying at the side of her desk.

"So embarrassing." She mumbled to herself. "So fucking embarrassing."

"You sound so hot when you curse."

Emily jumped at the familiar voice. She thought Paige would be one of the first to walk out.

"Not appropriate." She mumbled, turning and crossing her arms as she faced the brunette.

Paige smirked and ran her fingers through her hair. Emily didn't understand why she found it so sexy.

"It's an interesting window isn't it," Paige said a she tilted her head over to where she had been sitting a few seconds prior.

Emily blushed, but shrugged her shoulders. "I guess." She mumbled staring at the brunette crossly.

"I mean the view is pretty nice, but it didn't seem like you could take your eyes off of it." Paige smirked and Emily looked down at her shoes. She hadn't thought that Paige had picked up on her staring, and she really hoped that none of her other students had followed her gaze.

"Maybe you should pay more attention to what we're discussing in class, rather than where I decide to focus my attention during class." She said trying to sound more authoritative, hoping that it would cause the girl to step away.

It had the opposite effect as Paige shook her head and moved closer to the older brunette, causing Emily to stumble into her desk as she took astep back. She had never felt so awkward.

"Maybe I would if I didn't have such a great view." Paige rasped as she used her slender fingers to tuck a piece of Emily's hair behind her ear, her fingertips casually grazing Emily's cheek.

Paige's touch sent a spark of arousal straight through Emily's core causing her eye lids to droop and goose bumps to erupt along her spine.

"I can't wait to see what you have in store for us tomorrow _Miss. Fields_ ," Paige whispered as she ran her fingers down the length of Emily's neck.

She stepped back and shouldered her backpack.

Emily sighed and looked up at the younger brunette who was standing before her with a smirk on her face. "Tryouts are on Friday," She swallowed thickly. "I hear you're amazing in the water."

"I am."

Emily smiled at the girl's confidence. She found confidence to be an extreme turn on.

"I'm even better in bed," Paige whispered causing Emily's smile to falter. She hadn't expected that. "I'll see you tomorrow Miss. Fields."

Emily breathed shakily as she watched the younger woman waltz out of her classroom. It seemed like every encounter that she had with girl was leaving her a hot mess.

She had barely managed to regain her composure when she heard a knock on her door. Alison was leaning against the door frame for the second time of the day this time she looked more tired than she did before.

"I just wanted to let you know that we have a staff meeting in ten minutes." She said staring at Emily curiously.

Emily gave her weak smile before throwing her messily packed bag over her shoulder and walking toward the blonde.

"Thanks, I was just about to head over, I just wanted to gather a few things."

Alison nodded, but kept her gaze focused on Emily, almost like she staring through her.

"Would you like to walk together?"

"Sure"

They walked down the hall silently. Emily's thoughts filled with the gorgeous brunette while Alison stared at her out of the corner of her eye, her gaze going completely unnoticed by the brunette.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** I hope you guys enjoy. This chapter didn't turn out as I had planned, but I still hope you guys enjoy reading it. The next chapter will skip to Emily and Paige's Friday and that means...PAILY POOL TIME! I'm excited and I hope are too, so without further ado...

Bad Intentions

Chapter Fives: T.Y.P.E.S

PrettyLittleDayDream

* * *

"So, how was your first day?" Hanna asked when Emily had walked into the kitchen carrying a bottle of wine and paper bag full of groceries. She had been unboxing all of Emily's things while the brunette was at work. Being Emily's servant for the week wasn't something she had signed up for when she agreed to help the girl move, but she was happy to put away a few things if it meant free booze.

She had expected her best friend to waltz into her apartment with a box full of stuff and an over excited smile plastered on her face, so she was a little surprised when the brunette trudged into the room wearing a sour expression.

"Umm…It was okay I guess." Emily shrugged her bag off her shoulder and placed her bag of groceries on the center island. "Some of the students where decent enough, but others made some comments I could have gone without hearing."

"What kind of comments?"

"Oh you know…the sexual kind." Emily mumbled as she walked over to cabinets near the sink and began searching through Hanna's messily unpacked glassware for something that would hold a decent amount of wine. "I really should have worn something else." She sighed when she couldn't find any of her wine glasses, but decided to say "the hell with it" and just drink straight from the bottle instead of searching through the endless amounts of boxes to find something she would have to wash later.

"That's what you get when you're a hot piece of ass." Hanna said, watching as Emily found a corkscrew and popped the top on the bottle, taking a long well deserved drink. "That scene right there with the wine bottle was enough to give me wet dreams for a week, and I'm straight."

Emily frowned and flipped the blonde off. She had forgotten how crude the blonde could be.

"You are not helping me feel better," She said as she took another long drink before sliding the bottle over to her best friend. She watched the blonde move around the kitchen before pulling two glass out of the box at her feet, filling the two glasses with what would definitely not be enough to placate her nerves. "Today felt like the longest day of my life."

She wanted to tell Hanna about her experience with Paige, but decided against it. She knew that Hanna wouldn't judge her for indecent behavior, but she was afraid of the over sexualized comments that Hanna was sure to make.

"I saw Alison today too." She mumbled hoping to keep the conversation from heading in any direction that could lead to the topic of Paige.

"Yeah?" Hanna asked as she leaned across the counter, resting her weight on her arms. "And how was the she-devil?"

"Hanna!" Emily scolded.

"What?"

"Be nice, Alison isn't that bad."

"Yeah, and neither is being mauled to death by thousands of wild animals." Hanna mumbled causing Emily to roll her eyes.

"I'm glad I mentioned her then."

"Oh, that was one of the nicest comments I had up my sleeve, if the conversation would have went on for much longer I wouldn't have been so nice."

"Gone on,"

"What?"

"You say "gone on," not "went on," Emily mumbled before she looked up at Hanna's confused expression. "You know what never mind." She ran her fingers through her hair before grabbing her phone out of her bag and looking at the time. "I was going to make you dinner in thanks for all that you've done for me this last couple of weeks, but I'm not really feeling it anymore, so how do you feel about dinner at the Grille?"

Hanna put her fingers up to her chin as if she were thinking about her answer before she smiled. "Fine, but if we go out, you are definitely not going out in that outfit. You look like my mom."

Emily scoffed and shook her head. "You said I looked like a hot piece of ass few moments ago."

"That's before I got a really good look at you." Hanna smirked causing Emily to roll her eyes and throw her hands up in defeat. "Have you checked your make-up today? You look like a raccoon."

Emily scoffed. "Remind me why I put up with you?"

"Because you love your Hanna Banana, that's why.

"I do love you, but sometimes I want to smack you."

"I feel like I've heard that before."

Emily laughed before taking another drink of her wine. "I'm going to go change into something more comfortable."

"Don't forget to check your make-up."

"Shut up Hanna." Emily mumbled as she sulked out of the kitchen, leaving the blonde a giggling mess at the kitchen counter.

"Love you too babe." Hanna shouted as Emily walked out of her field of vision.

It had only taken the girls an hour or so before they had left Emily's apartment for the Rosewood Grille. They decided to keep dinner low key and grabbed a table near the entrance of the restaurant, both ordering simple salads and a bottle of wine.

"So, how was your first day?" Hanna asked as their waiter left the table with their orders.

"I told you already," Emily said putting her phone in her purse and getting comfortable in her seat. "It was good, I really didn't do anything other than lecture and most of the students were pretty well behaved."

She had felt like Hanna knew that she was keeping something from her, so she tired to be as vague as she could when answering any of her questions.

"I want details; it was good, isn't good enough for me. Did you get to meet any hot teachers?"

Emily rolled her eyes, Hanna really had no shame.

"No, Han, I didn't. I spent most of my time in my classroom."

"Well where did you spend the rest of your time?'

"What?"

Hana sighed and moved closer to the brunette bringing her hands up to her face so that she could rest her chin on them. "You said, you spent _most_ of your time in your classroom, so where did you spend the rest of your time, you know when you weren't in the classroom."

Emily's eyes widened, which caused a smirk to make its way across Hanna's face.

"I knew you were keeping something from me Fields, care to explain yourself?"

Emily sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, she forgot how clever Hanna could be. She really didn't want to bring up the topic of Paige, so she tried as casual as she could when she finally decided to answer.

"I was at the pool." She felt that was a good enough answer, but it was clear from the look on Hanna's face that it wasn't.

"And what did you do at the pool?"

"I hung up a sheet for try outs."

"So, you finally decided to stop putting that off?"

"I wasn't putting it off, I know you have a shitty memory and everything but you couldn't have already forgotten that I've spent the last few days moving." She said annoyed.

Hanna gave her a weird look before sitting back in her chair and throwing her hands up in defeat.

"No need to get hostel Em, it just seems like you've been avoiding getting back in the pool." They paused their conversation briefly to thank their waiter when he came back with two very full glasses of wine. "I know its been a sore spot for you, and I just want to make sure, that coaching is the right job for you."

Emily nodded in understanding before taking a sip of her wine. She was so excited to get offered a job right out of college that she didn't really think twice about accepting the job as coach. She had moved passed her injury, but that didn't make getting back out there any easier. She was ready for the position, but she wanted to take her time before she jumped right into things.

"It is the right job for me, and I'm ready for all that it entails, I'm just trying to regain my footing."

"Taking things slow is good, but remember its not easy to wait when you're a teenager," Hanna took a sip from her own glass before her eyes moved beyond where Emily was sitting to a table near the rear window of the restaurant. "I'm sure your girls are dying to get back in the pool." She mumbled absentmindedly.

Emily nodded and asked the girl about her day before she realized that Hanna was no longer paying attention. She turned her head to try and find Hanna's gaze but she couldn't tell where her attention was focused.

"What are you looking at?" She asked confused.

Hanna ignored her question, but tilted her head, a sly smile appearing on her face.

"Han!" The annoyance in Emily's voice instantly brought her attention back to the brunette. "What the hell are you staring at?" Emily asked when Hanna was looking at her again. The sly smile on her face was causing an uneasy feeling to settle in Emily's stomach.

Hanna took a casual sip of her wine before tilting her head forward signaling to the brunette where she had previously been staring. "That hottie in back keeps staring at you."

Emily turned her head swiftly only to have her hand smacked by the blonde. "Not so quick." Hanna giggled. "Do it slowly, you don't want to scare her off."

Emily rolled her eyes before looking over her shoulder, she didn't see anyone at first, but when she caught sight of the smirking brunette sitting with who Emily assumed were her parents she immediately turned in her seat, blood pooling in her cheeks. "You have got to be fucking kidding me." She mumbled looking down at her plate, much to Hanna's amusement.

"She's totally your type." Hanna smirked.

"She one of my students." Emily blushed.

"Damn Em, you're going to have a hard time with that one." Hanna laughed before giving a flirty wave to the brunette over Emily's shoulder.

"Would you stop!" Emily growled pushing Hanna's hand down. She felt embarrassed and admittedly slightly jealous at Hanna's behavior. "Check please." She mumbled as the waiter passed their table.

"What why? We haven't even gotten our food yet." Hanna gasped.

"We'll get it to go."

"What the hell is going on with you?"

"I'm not going to sit here and let you flirt with my students." Emily sighed.

"You're being crazy," Hanna rolled her eyes as Emily signed for their food that had been quickly put into boxes.

"No I'm being smart, you forget how small this town can be," She grabbed her bag and their food before standing up and pushing in her chair. "I don't care how straight you are, or how funny you think you're being I cannot have you putting me in a bad situation."

"Gezz, Em, you need a serious chill pill."

"Shut up."

Hanna stood up with a sigh and grabbed the boxes from Emily's hand. "Fine we'll leave; but you you owe me."

Emily watched the blonde walk out of the restaurant before she turned her head to take another look at Paige who was now looking at her with her eyebrow raised. She shook her head before giving the younger girl a soft smile and following Hanna out the door.

* * *

Hanna flew back to New York the next morning. The girls had worked passed their fight so Emily was in tears when she pulled up to school a few hours after dropping Hanna at the airport. She was really going to miss her best friend.

She was writing quotes for her students to analyze on the blackboard when she heard a knock on her classroom door. She sighed when she realized who was leaning up against the door frame. Paige looked undeniably attractive in a pair of tight dark blue skinny jeans, a white top, and a black leather jacket. It had been raining all morning, so Paige's hair was wet, and the black Aviators on her head stood out against her auburn colored hair.

"Can I help you?" She asked turning with her arms crossed over her chest. She was still embarrassed about the day before.

Paige smirked before moving closer to the older woman and taking a seat on top of the desk across from where Emily was standing. "I see you took my advice." She said giving Emily a not-so-quick once over. "I got to say you really do know how to rock a pair of leather pants Miss. Fields, but I'm not going to lie, I'd much rather watch those mile-long legs walk around in a skirt."

Emily frowned and moved so that she was standing behind her desk. Protecting herself from Paige's penetrating gaze, instantly regretting wearing black leather skinny jeans and a sheer top. She wanted to keep her sense of style, but it seemed like the only way she was going to have a peaceful day was if she raided her mother's closet.

"You really shouldn't say things like that." She mumbled.

"I've always been one to say what's on my mind." Paige answered with a shrug before she took off her backpack, dropping it on the floor.

Emily sighed, she clearly wasn't leaving anytime soon and her night had been filled with thoughts of the brunette so she knew that the next few moments where going to be anything but easy. She wanted to tell her that she needed to leave, but she knew she would never be able to get the words out.

"If you don't have any questions, I'm going to go back to what I was doing." She mumbled reaching out a shaky hand to grab the chalk she had dropped when Paige walked in.

"Please do, I loved the view from the front, but I'm sure it'll be just as enjoyable from behind." Paige smiled teasingly while Emily blushed and turned back to face the board.

"You really need to stop." She whispered shaking her head.

Paige laughed, and Emily felt arousal rush through her core. She found the raspiness of Paige's voice to be extremely sexy.

"I don't really think you mean that _._ " Emily couldn't see her, but she knew the brunette was smirking. She chose not to respond, but gasped when she felt a hand press against the small of her back. "I think you really like it when I speak my mind." Paige whispered walking her fingers across Emily's lower back and over the width of her hips.

Emily was unable to speak. Her voice betraying her, by staying stuck in the back of her throat.

"Isn't that right _Miss. Fields_?" Paige whispered stepping closer to the brunette and running her nose along the outer shell of Emily's ear while her hand slid down the length of Emily thigh. She smirked at the soft moan the older woman unsuccessfully tried to withhold.

Emily swallowed thickly before turning her attention to her classroom door. She hadn't noticed that Paige had closed when she walked in, but she was entirely grateful. After making sure that the coast was clear she turned to face the younger woman.

She thought that she had been aroused before, but when she saw how dark Paige's eyes had become, her heart rate increased tenfold and a surge of electricity rushed straight to her core.

"You know nothing about me." She whispered, watching Paige's eyes lighten as she stepped back trying to regain her composure.

"I know your girlfriend wasn't too happy when you left the Grille yesterday," Paige smirked, causing Emily to frown.

"My girlfriend?"

"Yeah, the pretty blonde."

"Hanna?" Emily laughed.

Paige shrugged and slipped her hands into the pockets of her jeans. Emily tried to keep her eyes to herself, but much to her disappointment she couldn't help but notice how good the younger brunette looked in her skinny jeans.

"Hanna is not my girlfriend."

"But you want her to be?" Paige asked giving Emily a sly smile.

"Absolutely not, Hanna is like my sister."

"Really?"

"Absolutely, Hanna's not even my type." She felt a sense of panic course through her as a blush settled on her cheeks. She had no idea why she said, and the look of satisfaction on Paige's face instantly made her feel worse.

"And what exactly is your type?" Paige challenged as she stepped closer her hands twitching in the hope of touching Emily again.

Emily wasn't sure how to respond, knowing that Paige's quick wit would end up leaving her blushing while Paige looked on as smug as ever, luckily enough the sound of a locker shutting in the hallway brought her back to her senses. She walked away from the brunette, grabbing her backpack from its spot on the floor much to Paige's displeasure. She was over come with a sense of satisfaction at the look of confusion on Paige's face, feeling that it was about time that the table were turned. "I prefer brunettes." She said with a smirk.

Paige looked dumbfounded as Emily handed her backpack and ushered out the door. "Have a good day Miss. McCullers." She smirked as she closed the door and walked over to the blackboard to finish off her quotes. She knew that she was in the wrong, but she had to admit that it felt really good to leave Paige blushing for a change.


End file.
